The present invention relates to a device for supporting one or more solar panels and/or thermal collectors, a solar panel assembly comprising this device and to a method for mounting one or more solar panels at a desired location, in particular on a flat roof of a building.
There is an increasing demand for the production of energy in an environmentally friendly manner.
The use of solar panels for transforming radiation energy from the sun into electrical energy is known. There are however practical problems involved in mounting such solar panels at a desired location.
An object of the present invention is to substantially obviate these problems.